Hopelessly and Irrevocably
by Metaphoric.Love
Summary: Post Ep for the Season Finale.  Callian.  Cal is doing something about it.


Cal Lightman holds open the car door for his passenger, offering his hand. He curls his fingers around the small soft fingers that end up in his large calloused palm, helping Gillian Foster out of her seat before shutting the door behind her. He clicks the locks shut with the remote in his free hand before tucking the keys into his pocket. Cal's hand rests on her waist as they climb the small hill towards the group of mourners that was already gathering. It had rained earlier that day and he knew Gillian wouldn't have been able to take it if she'd face planted on any normal day, but today was Clare's funeral and that would have sent her over a thousand times more.

Once they make it safely up the hill Cal's hand moves to Gillian's and he threads their fingers together, walking quietly with her to the gravesite. They claim their seats in the second row continuing their silence until the service starts and until the end. Cal keeps his seat as Gillian gets up, laying a daisy on the casket before stopping a moment to talk to Clare's parents and her grandmother. She offers a hug to each of them before excusing herself and walking back to Cal. He stands up once she gets closer wrapping her up in a hug himself and giving her a squeeze as he kisses her head.

"Ready to go?" Gillian nods quietly and offers her face one last swipe before going back to the car with Cal. She thanks him softly when he opens her door for her, looking up and watching as he closes it before turning her face forwards and looking out of the windshield. Cal gets into the car and starts the engine, turning the radio onto a soft station before driving back to his place. He parks in his garage and turns the car off looking at Gillian, she could get out now and take her car home or she could come inside. And he wanted her to come inside.

"How about a drink?" Gillian nods, a grateful look on her face before getting out of the car and following Cal inside. Emily was in the kitchen and she pauses as she's loading things into her bag. She sets the bottle of water down and walks over to Gillian and wraps her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Gill…" Emily squeezes softly before pulling back and offering up a sympathetic smile. Gillian gives a weak one back before taking her jacket off and hanging it up, heading wordlessly to the living room. She kicks her shoes off and sinks into the couch, curling her feet under her. Her head leans back and her eyes slip closed, listening to the murmuring in the kitchen for a moment until the door shuts. Cal appears a moment later with two mugs and the teapot. He sets them down on the coffee table and fills both mugs before preparing them the way they both liked them. He sits next to Gillian and squeezes her knee softly.

"Tea for now love." Gillian nods and opens her eyes, sitting up taking her mug. She takes a small sip and mmm's softly as the liquid warms her throat, Cal does the same. A few more sips make their way down before both mugs are set back onto the coffee table. Cal rests his arm on the back of the couch and Gillian lays her head on his chest, her arm slinging itself over his abs.

"Been a long few days haddn't it?" Gillian nods and tucks her hair behind her ears. Cal puts his lips on Gillian's forehead and rests them there for a few moments before murmuring softly.

"Emily asked me a question yesterday."

"What did she ask?" Cal swallows and shifts slightly.

"She asked me if I loved you…and I said of course I did…you're my best friend…and then she asked if I really loved you…" Gillian stays quiet after Cal trails off. She speaks up after a few moments, fear audible in her voice.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah…"

"And knowing Emily I bet she asked what are you going to do about it?" Cal tips Gillian's head up and looks in her eyes before kissing her softly. He pulls away after a moment and smiles slightly.

"I hope you didn't tell Emily that." Gillian smarts off with a quiet tone as Cal shakes his head.

"Nah love…I save the best for you." Cal smiles and kisses Gillian again. Gillian kisses back this time and reaches up, threading her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer slightly. The two of them pull away a moment later and Cal strokes Gillian's bottom lip.

"Gillian Fosta…I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you…and I'm doin something about it…" Gillian smiles back at Cal after his declaration, the first true smile in three days reaching her eyes.

"Well…Cal Lightman, I have some news for your as well…I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you…and I'm very glad you're doing something about it…" Gillian presses her lips to Cal's and smiles into their kiss before pulling back.

"Thank you…for everything that you've done these last few days…except for calling Wallowski…"

"Sorry love." Gillian gives Cal a peck on his lips.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Gillian stands up and holds her hands out to Cal.

"Come on…I need to feel…something…you…" Cal takes Gillian's hands and pulls himself up kissing her softly.

"Oh yeah?" Gillian nods and lets out a yelp as Cal picks her up, kicking her legs and protesting as he carries her away upstairs, ready to make her troubles melt away.

ltm. ltm. ltm. ltm. ltm.

finished


End file.
